Can You Sent a Adélie Penguin to Tickle?
Can You Sent a Adélie Penguin to Tickle? is the second episode of Happy Peep Short Stuff written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. The episode focus on something happen during the events of "The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment" and "Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment". Its original air date was on December 3, 2014. Characters *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Josesito *Montay (mentioned in answer sheet) *Dantel (mentioned in answer sheet) *Rio the Penguin (mentioned in answer sheet) *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Carmen Transcript (In the Adélie Inventions Corp host room) *Esequiel: Hello everyone and welcome to Happy Peep Short Stuff! Today episode will be about is Adélie Penguins getting tickled. *Josesito: This episode will be "Can You Sent a Adélie Penguin to Tickle?" *Esequiel: And this is how the first two episodes of Happy Peep is causing from adelie penguins getting tickled. *Josesito: But what about an emperor penguin like Mumble. *Esequiel: I would sense of that like in the penguin movies they have. *Josesito: Like "Life in the Freezer"? *Esequiel: That a documentary series. *Josesito: Oh. *Esequiel: Now today, if you sent a adelie penguin to tickled, what would it be. *Josesito: A - Ramón. B - Montay. C - Dantel. Or D - Rio. (Adelie penguins are holding their posters with Ramón in it) *Esequiel: The answer is RAMON! *Josesito: Now Ramón will be the one to get a tickle torment. *Esequiel: But how come Raul get to be the one to get tickled again? *Josesito: He was with Roy. *Esequiel: Ay ay ay, that's enough. *Josesito: Now, Lights, Camera, ACTION! (The episode begin starting off with the Amigos when Esequiel starts to narrator himself) *Esequiel: So, in Adelie-Land, there is many kind of penguin species around. *Ramón: So guys, what a nice day. *Raul: Ahhhhhh. Can you Feel the Sunshine? *Rinaldo: It's beautiful. *Nestor: The little penguins are making me fuzzy. *Lombardo: Every penguin is a little cuter than before. *Raul: Yeah, amigo. I feel like they could just tickled by us and us tickled by them. It's so much fun! *Nestor: But, we we're chicks before. *Raul: What? (Flashback shows that the amigos are being tickled by babysitters and it ends fast) *Raul: IT'S TRUE! DON'T YOU GET IT? *Nestor: But why? *Rinaldo: Guys, you need to calm down. *Raul: Perhaps, *dreaming of images of some new tickle machines* there are some of the new tickle machines that each of us can use. *Lovelace: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME ALL BOARD AND THE MIGHTY SVEN WILL START SOON! *Raul: It's boring! *Rinaldo: Gotta go. *Ramón: Wait! Your leaving. *Raul: Yeah, see you later. *Lombardo: We make a nest. *Ramón: Out? *Nestor: No, we will stay while we make a nest to relax. *Ramón: Okay. *Raul: That's an idea for relaxation. *Carmen: Ramón. *Ramón: Carmen. *Carmen: It's good to see you, the show was about to start. *Ramón: I know. *Carmen: Sven must come at this. *Raul: The show is going to be amazing amigo! (The show begin when everything turned out to be dancing, playing music, and cheering in the show for the Mighty Sven) *Nestor: Bravo! We can see you from here. Trivia *This is the first episode to have two episodes fitting in a scene in one episode. *The Adélie God made a cameo in this episode just like in "Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment". *''Life in the Freezer'' is mentioned in this episode. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Short Stuff Episodes Category:Happy Peep Short Stuff